Welcome To The Wonderful Destruction of Anna Anderson's World
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: In a world where creatures of myth exist and live along side humans, join Anna Anderson as she discovers a world much deeper than her own. After finding a suitcase, Anna discovers the secrets within the mysterious case along side it's owner Elsa Menzel. Can Anna manage her cool and attraction to the mysterious Warlock or will secrets within the suitcase destroy them both. G!P
1. The Phoenix and The Anvil Pt 1

**_AN: I swear I came up with this one the drop of a dime, I don't know where this came from or why I decided to write this but here we go. Do welcome to my new story The Wonderful Destruction of Anna Anderson's World._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen_**

 ** _Warning: There's a big fat G!P coming your way ElsaxAnna_**

* * *

"God why does it always have to rain in this fucking city?" Shaking the excess water out of my boots, instantly my shirt met the same result as my wet socks. Taking in a drag of my cigarette, I watched as a small group of trolls scurried by as they held their noses in contempt for the smell of my tobacco.

"You know, you really should cut down on the smoking." My ears perked to the sound of my childhood friend Kristoff Bjorgman; smiling I flicked the rest of the bud into the wet streets. "You're really one to talk about a habit, how's that ice obsession going for ya?"

"I don't have an obsession and since when is ice-art a bad thing?"

"Since the government made it a sport for Warlocks and the freakish creatures that come with them." Walking into the building as the tall man followed, automatically he picked up on my comment, "Really Anna; that again?"

"What..."

"You're doing it again."

"I'm doing what?"

"You know denial and racism, is really bad for business," Kristoff warned despite my building annoyance. "I'm not racist and I'm not in denial. Really Kristoff, just because I don't share the worlds sentiments with those freaks of nature doesn't mean I'm a racist. Besides theirs more killing this business than my political viewpoints."

"I should certainly hope not, I mean you did open a private investigator business right in the heart of Arendelle." Snorting I took my desk kicking my chair back watching as the rain poured; hearing thunder, I wondered how and when the world got itself into a big damn hurry.

The great migration, at least that's what we were taught in school. No one knew where they came from and no one knew how they arrived, but they were here. Creatures from fantasy and myth roaming the earth in a request to live with humans. From Trolls to Spirits, Ghouls, Centaurs, Unicorns and many other freakish monstrosities; the Grim-More was what we called them. Creatures so grim only a story could tell them, and only more could emerge from the depths of nowhere and everywhere.

Whatever the case, they flocked like moths to a flame when it came to our world; causing the fear of humanity to bare their fangs as we went to war with them. The War of Eden, a battle my great grandfather fought and died in; the errand that would create fools of humanity insinuating mankind's biggest mistake. It was from that moment, that they showed.

No one knew who they were, and no one knew what they were; as science couldn't explain as they were left with the same mystery that had been discovered in their DNA. They were called the missing-link; a new breed of evolution, or an old link left from the gods or a world humanity simply forgot. Smarter, stronger, resistant and quicker, they were like nothing anyone had ever seen. Folklore from the old days called them mages, witches, sorceresses, but humanity knew better. To simply put they were devils, who fed their potions, spells, and soul-trees the blood of their enemies. After a ten-year war and many failed attempts of control; both sides saw to a truce. Calling to set stone to the peace, a great city of rot and splendor was built.

Arendelle, humanities attempt at kissing ass when it came to the Warlocks. A city within a city where humans and Grim-More lived in harmony and peace; but I knew better. It was just like any other city; under it's technological marvel of floating train-carts and futuristic buildings of dwarven craftsman ship, it was rotten under the core. Even with freedom to live among us humans, still the underlining of corruption flourished and grew into a cancerous mold. From local authorities being understaffed when it came to Grim-More refugees and from corruption coming from the authorities itself; all Arendelle looked like a powder-keg ready to blow. That was until last year, when they came again.

Warlocks, the noble leaders and saviors to the Grim-More when it came to the War of Eden. From day one they ruled, as the city of Arendelle flipped in and on itself at their arrival. Clarity and order was what they called it; but in a time much more older than humanity itself, they were much more known for their cleansing of other races. Cleaning the corruption from the streets within a year; they came in with a uniformed silence, as they built their schools and communities within the city all without spilling a drop of blood.

The Warlocks were freaks of nature and even the other Grim-More knew it; whispers within the cracks of the slums within the city spoke of it. Many would say they were a cursed abomination of a bond between the Gods and human women; others claimed them as walking gods themselves. Stories, lies, and mysteries danced around the Warlocks; but mankind knew better as they called them products of the devil, but I called them a pain in my ass.

Hearing the phone ring I picked up, "Anderson's Answers, how may I help you?"

"You got my money kid or what?" Rolling my eyes, I was back at it again as I noticed the voice on the other side of the line.

"Olaf isn't here Marshmallow, I got him running an errand."

"The fucking name is Marshal. You tell that punk to get his scrawny ass in gear and get my dough, else I'm going to kick his ass from hell and back got that?"

"What the fuck, do I look like his secretary?"

"Nope, but you got a sweet ass like one."

"Fuck you!" Hanging up with a slam, I watched as Kristoff dug into last-nights take-out. With a mouth full of noodles and chopsticks he spoke his eyes curious, "Let me guess Marshmallow again? How much does that asshole of a little brother of mine owe this time?"

"Must be enough for Marsh to call here," I commented gathering my hooded-leather jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find your little brother; god knows I don't want to kick Marshmallows ass again. Then again, I don't need him trashing up the place since we all live here now."

"You gonna try the race track?"

"In this weather hell no; also remember he was kicked out of the indoor races last year. If he's anywhere, it's going to be at Mushu's."

"Makes sense, but you sure Mulan's gonna let you in? You did bust one of her men last year; I mean the Nephilim took him and no ones seen him since."

"They were peddling fake spells, it was business. You know it and even Mulan knows it; we got the assignment and it was good money, case closed."

"Still just be careful, I mean she does own a fucking underground criminal organization. I heard she's not in the best moods these days; since there's a turf war with Marshmallow's gang and hers and all."

"No need for sympathy now my good friend, god knows the fucking Warlocks have none since they're bleeding us dry."

"Whatever, you're seriously going to go out there; I thought you hate the rain?" Opening the door heading outside to the rain filled streets, the cold from my wet socks came once more.

"I do but getting outta here is better than waiting on a fucking call or waiting to go out of business. Keep your phone on in case I run into trouble."

"Good luck..."

"Seriously Kristoff I mean it! Keep your damn phone on, you nearly got us killed last time."

"Yea…Yea…"

* * *

Arriving at my destination, it wasn't hard to tell where I was within the city; the smell of rain and the pungent smells of garbage and fish had guaranteed as much. The streets were still as busier than ever; even within the rain as more water-nymphs came and went, they thrived on the weather and the prices their merchants had to offer. Small lines formed in stalls where venders served, along with others who window shopped.

Getting out of my car, it didn't take long for some to notice me. From the suspiciousness of the vendors to some of the glares from customers, eyes seemed to be on me. With some even packing up and leaving their stalls, others stayed continuing business.

Finding my destination, I stopped in front of a stall as it was connected to a building. With the only stall being empty, I knew it was more than just a slow day for the small fish market. Observing as the large Centaur served the stall; like many Centaur he was just as fierce and intimidating as the next Grim-More. For a small space his large body moved within the tiny confines of the stall, as naturally as any human would.

Heavily swinging down his cleaver to chop, his blade came down and roared like thunder. Without looking; the large muscular apron-wearing man slid another large fish to the chopping block, automatically starting the process again. "Whatever you're looking for Anderson, we don't got it and whatever you think we did we didn't do it."

"Cut the bullshit Sinclair, is Olaf in there?" His four-legs turned as he leaned over the register with large cleaver in hand; watching his long horses tail flick the oncoming fly's away he glared.

"I said fuck off."

I stared at him for a moment glancing at his hardened features, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Everything about a Centaur spelled danger, from his strong muscular jaw to his stupid goatee that hung long and braided from his chin. His long black hair was neatly folded under his hair-net making me want to rip out my own due to his stubbornness. His bronzed skin smelled of oils and lavender despite the conditions he worked in, making me question my very own grooming routine. Glaring into his crimson-fires he called eyes, he stared at me as if I were a maggot.

"Look I'm just fucking looking for Olaf, I'm not here on a job." Taking his cleaver, he pointed it at my chest pushing me back, "Bullshit Anderson, Mulan lost a shit load of money thanks to your last job."

"Hey that was business, besides your fucking lucky I stopped the operation; better me than the Nephilim or the police."

"I'd rather take the Nephilim than your human police, you fucking humans don't have any decency when it comes to our kind."

"Well it's your kind that makes kids like Olaf drop out of High-school; that and the fact that your kind is building all these fucking magic academy's and guilds all over the place. Hell, can't humans get a decent education in this rotten city anymore?"

"Arendelle wasn't built for your kind, it never was." The small silence of rain rested as the horseman pulled back returning to his task, noticing a small tablet with a security camera feed, I noticed the gambling tables as everyone filled at least one.

"If you're looking for your boy; he's in the back and about to get in a whole mess of trouble with our guy named Fish. Anderson; I don't know what shit your guy is pulling, but if you don't get your ass in there and get him out before Mulan shows up, I'm going to be chopping more than our friends of the sea."

"Well now, turns out you're not a piece of crap after all Sinclair," I smirked as the horsemen did not find my joke amusing.

"If you get caught, I'm washing my fucking hands clean. Seven knocks this time." Taking his hand; he reached under the table pressing a buzzer, his red-inked eyes shifted to the empty dark alley to the left of me. Taking out a twenty I slid it into the tip jar speaking up, "Thanks Sinclair..."

Walking within the alley the smell lightened to the familiar scent of cigarettes and alcohol, until I arrived at the seven-foot tall metal door. Knocking seven times, I didn't wait long. Nearly falling back at the swinging door; I lost my balance as a tall slender black-haired man was thrown into me, landing us both in the trash. Straightening my vision, a short pony-tailed antler headed man's green eyes glared at us, before throwing a medium sized metal suitcase in the familiar face that I knew.

"Make sure you keep his ass outta here Anderson! You got that!"

"Screw you Yao! When I'm rolling in it, you're going to be sorry!" The loud creaking slam of the metal door eased the tension; making me more than happy that I didn't have to face Yao's more than usual piss-poor moods. Getting up, I brushed myself off leaving the skinny kid to linger in the trash before speaking, "Wow, this makes the third place you've been thrown out of."

"Great, your gonna give me shit too?"

"Yeah, considering it's a miracle that you're not at the horse races spending all of our food money. You do know we're fucking sleeping under our desks night after night in our own office, right?" Getting up he brushed himself off picking up the medium sized suitcase. Under his messy black-hair he pulled his brown-leather jacket close to his face before walking ahead of me to the outside streets. "Don't tell me Kristoff sent you? What a fucking day." Quickly catching up, we were on the move as we headed to my car as my patience was running thin. "Just so you know Kristoff didn't send me, I'm here to get your fucking ass because Marshal called. So, sorry Olaf we're not here for another one of your goddamned episodes. That and I'm not fighting or getting my ass kicked by a fucking Yeti," I shouted getting in the car with Olaf following.

"Tell him I'll have his money by the end of the week."

"Are you fucking serious, you think Marshmallow is going to wait on his fucking money? I don't know about you, but we can't bail your ass out, business is slow enough as it is."

"Don't you think I know that shit! Look, I'll call him when we get to the office." Watching the slender frame hug the metal suitcase as I started the engine, I paid no attention as my phone rung. Instantly picking up it was Kristoff as he spoke, "Hey Anna…"

"Hey, why are you sounding like a nervous idiot?"

"It's no big deal, you know when you told me to leave my phone on before you left?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's a good thing you did, because Marshal and his guys are here." Turning to glare at Olaf, in a flash I was on the road.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys enjoy it.**_


	2. The Phoenix and The Anvil Pt 2

**_AN: I'm back at it again._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen_**

 ** _Warning: There's a big fat G!P coming your way ElsaxAnna_**

* * *

"Anna Anderson...About time you'd show your scrawny ass." Instantly my eyes rolled as I got out the car, the rain had cleared but still, I knew it wasn't my day as it never fucking was. Getting out I noticed two large thugs next to the man in the middle, they wore cheap black and white suits with popped collars; noticing the human features on them, I noted that they were cloaked with whatever spell they gathered. Illusion magic, a popular trick gangs used when it came to doing dirt; we were in for trouble. Watching the middle-man get up from his squatting position, he wore a blue suit with the same scheme. His strong angular face bulged with muscles just like the rest of his body; he was built strong like a mountain with shoulders just as high and grounded as the peaks and base of those mountains.

He stared, his eyes playing tag with ours as a shit-eating grin came to his face, "I see you delivered that little shit to us, thanks for that." Turning back, I watched as Olaf hugged the suitcase close to him; a petrified look on his face as he stared straight ahead into the road. Stepping out of my car, I headed around to the passenger's side making a barrier between the large mountain-men and myself; I pinched the bridge of my nose before speaking, "Look, I've had a shitty day so far how much does he owe you?"

"He owes five-hundred thousand large, plus late fees."

"What!" I looked back at the frightened skinny mess that was Olaf as my anger exploded, "There's no way he owes you that much!"

"That's a lie!" Snapping my head back; the once petrified look of Olaf changed to anger as he glared in the group's direction before Marshal started again. "I tried to tell'em to slow down, but you know his type kid's got bigger balls than brains I'm afraid."

"Doesn't matter, there's no way that Olaf would owe that much; then again even if it were possible don't think I haven't heard how your house secures their wins." With a smug grin plastered on his face, he walked up to me his thoughts shown within his eyes; wrapping his arm around me the scent of sweat and freezer burn collided with my nostrils. "I believe we can come to an agreement as adults; let's talk inside, shall we? Boys lets keep our buddy Olaf company, while I speak with Ms. Anderson here."

"Stay in the damn car Olaf," I shouted knowing he heard me. Walking in, the place was completely trashed as the blinds remained closed giving a dark presence to the place. Glancing around Kristoff was nowhere to be found, figuring that he escaped I could only hope it was the case. "So, you brought me in here just so you could show me that you decorated my fucking place?"

"That's real funny Anderson, it really is. Now, I didn't wanna say this in front of the boys; seeing as it's not a thing they would understand."

"Well since I'm short on time, spit it out."

"I know what you are. Or more like I know what you can do Anna Anderson."

"And what the hell would a rock-head like you know about me?"

"Anna Anderson. You know that's a creative name, sounds like something Mulan and her gang would conjure up."

"Make your point."

"Just like Mulan and her gang's questionable immigration services; your shit's as flimsy as this dump if I do say so myself. So, should I call you Ms. Anderson or Ms. Kristiansen? Really to think that bitch Mulan was working with a paper-pushing piece of crap like you, a whole fucking member of the Royal Registry."

"What do you want?"

"Well, surely you don't want this little secret to get out? I mean with you being a member of the Royal Registry and all, things can get difficult. However, I'm a good man worthy of charity; maybe we can protect this secret of yours for a little monthly fee if you will."

"A fee?"

"Yeah nothing big, a simple transaction you scratch our backs and we cover yours." Not liking where any of this was going, the boiling under my skin seemed to bring out the best in me. Matching his smile, I spoke my voice full of mirth, "Well how about this and hear me out; how about you don't tell anyone, and I don't have to cave your fucking face in?"

The same smile that I walked in with had faded like ice to a raging fire. "That's a shame, I really wanted to do this the easy way." Suddenly from his human features, his skin shifted from flesh to blue brawny ice; his black slicked back hair turned white. Keen black claw-like ice-icicles popped along his jaw making crown of thorns. With a swift punch, I blocked the force sending me flying into the pile of desks that had been scattered to the floor. Pulling the large desk from on top of me; I coughed from dust hitting my lungs.

"Why aren't you dead? A punch like that should have you six-feet under! W-What the hell are you?" Slowly rising to my feet, the heat in me seemed to collect; as the energy of the moment was at an all-time high as I answered my opponent, "You said so yourself you fuck; don't you ever ear yourself talk?"

Cracking my knuckles, I smirked as I spotted his fear; my voice coming back to him again, "You know what your issue is Marshmallow? You don't know how or when to shut the hell up. You see you forgot something in your little biography moment when it comes to me and the Royal Registry. The only paper we push, is our opponents fucking death certificates."

Feeling the power in me erupt, I felt the salt of the earth shake within me as I charged for the mountainous mass of man. Heat gathered into my hand; as my fist connected against his cold flesh. With the impact knocking him to his feet, the action of his fall kicked me to the side of the left wall far across the room. The impact of my body cracking against the wall sent my head into a spiral; but still energy charged through me as I scrambled to my feet to look at my work.

Rolling on the floor the last of the flames were put out causing him to retake his stance upward, his burn flesh of a face snarled in fear to look at me his voice a strain, "W-Where the hell did you get fire from!"

On instinct, the blood from my mouth swished until I discarded it to the floor; the cramping and brokenness in my ribs told me what I knew internally, but the adrenaline of the fight begged my body for more, "You're not the only asshole who knows the elements. My family and several others like me have been taking you jackasses out since before the War of Eden, you're small-fry at best."

"Y-You're an Alchemist? If so, that would make you…The Grand Phoenix Kings Granddaughter, and that would make your father…The Anvil King, Ivarson Kristiansen!"

"Bingo idiot!" Jumping again, I charged clashing my fist into his stomach; his large mass flying back across the room. Smelling the burn again, this time it was his clothing as he attempted to smother the flame. Once out I watched as he returned to his form of flesh, as his burned and busted body lingered weakly.

"Now if you don't want to be barbecued Yeti, I suggest you fuck off." To make my point more visible, I raised my fist letting the molten heat burn brightly within my hand. It didn't take him long to get the message, as he nodded his agreement making him look like a puppy who pissed the rug.

Just as he got up to head for the door my voice called for him once more, "Oh, and if you tell anyone about anything here today, I'll end your miserable life." Watching the large man scramble out as his two lackeys followed; instantly the rush in me faded settling the heat in my hand. Exhaustion hit like a wave as I popped down on a broken desk, I slid my leg into my arms using it as a rest. Counting down from a hundred; I prayed the buzzing feeling within my head would fade.

"I swear, this shit never gets any easier."

"Third-Wave transmutation, the ability to change one state or element into another using the kinetic energy of a human vessel. The ultimate definition of masochism and insanity, then again you Alchemists were never on the mentally-stable side, were you?" Rushing up at the new voice, I looked to the back doorway leading to the bathroom and alley; there I spotted Kristoff, and another who stood casually right behind him.

"H-Hey Anna, look who followed me home."

"Who the fuck are you?" The tall red-haired man danced around Kristoff as he took a raised hand before lowering it; just as he did so Kristoff's body limply fell. "What the fuck?"

"Don't worry; I just put him to sleep, unless…you don't want a little privacy in this matter." Walking around the damage of desks and chairs he walked as if he were on a stroll in the park.

His appearance was keen to the eye, glancing at the man he was in a cotton-black trench coat; under it, a three-piece black and white suit. Feeling the regal aura from this man, it spelled danger as my mind scrambled for information about him.

Finally finding something my eyes set themselves to his hand, as I noticed a large triangle with an opening eye within the center. Noticing the brand, it was hard to tell where and who it belonged to, but I knew it was the brand of a Warlock. _Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell is a Warlock doing here? I gotta look for something! His eyes, shit what color are his eyes I gotta find an element a familiar or something, I gotta find one!_

Digging in the small pocket of his vest, a metal pocket-watch rested within his hand as he looked down at the time before speaking, "If you're wondering it's impossible to find my element, and if your trying to transmute from the element of my watch don't; it's a false metal."

"Well all there's left to do is find your familiar and kill it, since you're not leaving me with many options to nail your ass to the wall," I responded my cocky and annoyed smirk going his way.

"If you're looking for my familiars, they're far from here."

"Risky move, I heard you Warlocks can't be too far from your familiars."

"Well the realism of this situation called for it. I thought taking myself down to your level would at least give us equal ground to speak freely; but it seems like your one step away from the grave without my assistance or threat."

Watching him circle around me like a wolf sizing up his prey; I looked at him ready to defend myself, but he only paused his voice sounding like the ring of a cracking bell, "I wouldn't believe it myself until I saw it, but I'm glad I did. The bastard daughter of Ivarson Kristiansen, here in the slums of Arendelle and running a private investigator shop, no less."

"You better start talking and fast, before I start kicking your ass from each end to Arendelle and back."

"Same kind of temper as your old-man, she said you would have that; and to think your inferior kind and mine are seen as equals on the battlefield."

"I'll show you what an inferior can do buddy," I roused out my anger reheating. "Careful, if you use too much energy who knows what will happen."

"I don't need energy for the likes of you, besides beating up limp-wristed wand-waving bastards like you is a specialty. Now I'm going to ask you one more fucking time, who the hell are you?"

"What is it with your kind and anger?"

"What is it with your face that makes me want to punch it?"

"Cute, but not cunning Ms. Kristiansen. Well if you must know, my names Hans Isles of the Monarchs Magistrate; and I'm here on a certain form of business." The shrill thought ran through me like a cold wave, as I thought to the man in front of me.

The Monarchs Magistrate, government of all governments in Northern Arendelle, next to the Royal Registry which ran to the South of Arendelle. When it came to Grim-More and small-folk alike in Northern Arendelle; the North ran its rules just like the harsh cold land in which they seated their power in. A harsh system that valued its strongest even among their own; a system ran by Warlocks only for Warlocks, but really it was a nest of cannibalistic vipers ready to strike. Only the elite and rich pleasantries of aristocratic life amongst their kind flourished, even as they assassinated the true value of life.

Unlike Alchemists, Warlocks found themselves and their system to be an elite social apex of magic; something my kind would call an abomination, but then again who knew Alchemists and Warlocks to share a similar opinion.

Where Warlocks tinkered within the falsehoods of magic and whimsical delusions of power; Alchemist thrived on passion and logic, it was a code used to defend the betterment of humans during the War of Eden. It was from these passions and laws that the Monarchs Magistrate and the Royal Registry had been born.

Where the cold of the North sang within the veins of Warlocks, the song of the South boiled within the Alchemist blood. After the land of Arendelle had been given to the Grim-More; not long after the Warlocks took their seats to the North declaring their claim as sole heirs to all Arendelle.

With the human government in fear of the new-found arrogance; they issued a new waiver within the treaty as they seated the Alchemists as rulers to South of Arendelle. Most would call it an act of god while others found the move to be another act of war, but only time would tell.

Where Warlocks restrained themselves on magic and power; Alchemist ran on different principles as it was wild and free. A storm of fire; that was what alchemy was, for the bitter good or bad. As fools attempted to turn led into gold and make a short life everlasting, the knowledge of the unknown seemed lost to the strings of time, until The War of Eden.

No one knew when or how the awakening started, but many knew and suspected it was due to the Grim-More and their presence. With their arrival along with the Warlocks; sins and old wounds of the past came as well. No one knew where the bad-blood started, and many didn't seem to care as The War of Eden took far more people than it gave.

However, talk traveled around like all talk did when it came to Alchemists and Warlocks; from bars to back alleys, rumors spread from far and wide as more flooded into Arendelle. It was hard to find the truth within the lies, many speculated that Alchemists were the rejects of Warlock aristocracy, a cast out by the gods themselves. It was hard to say, but my people knew better.

Just as the tales of gods sang so did others, as those of scholarly nature speculated Alchemists to be rebel slaves of Warlocks. It was a history long forgotten as the truth hid within the lies that the old-world crafted. To counter a realm unknown with logic and passion, it was a duty and creed every Alchemist lived and died by. It was a constant war between Warlocks and Alchemists as we pushed, and they pulled through the threads of humanity. Like fire and ice, we were forever at war.

Straightening my back; I looked over to the suited pus of a man, my glare not reaching his calm collected features as I spoke, "What kind of fucking business do you have with me?"

"It's a shame for me, really I was not intending on your manners to be so uncivilized, but then again **she** did say that you would be impossible to deal with."

"Who the hell is this **she** your talking about?"

"You will find out in due time, but until then Anna Kristiansen you are under arrest."

* * *

 ** _AN: This is kind of short, but I'm just sampling how people react to it. I know people are wanting Anna to be G!P, but I've read a lot of stories with Anna G!P and I tend to like Elsa G!P more so...I think I'm going to go with that more when it comes to my works._**


	3. The Phoenix and The Anvil Pt 3

**_AN: I'm back at it again, please everyone tell me you saw the Frozen 2 trailer let me know what you think in a review._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen_**

 ** _Warning: There's a big fat G!P coming your way ElsaxAnna_**

* * *

"What the hell? You got a lot of nerve coming into my place and arresting me!"

"I have every right to make an arrest as the laws of Exodus permit me to do so, it is something that all business owners and citizens know, so next time review the finer details of the print. Then again since you're a private investigator, you know exactly what I'm talking about; then again, your kind was never big on brains.

"Anna, what's he talking about, "Kristoff spoke his mind frantic. Sighing I knew I was in a rock and a hard place and I had to get out somehow. Turning my back to the pompous ass of a man, I placed my knees down as my hands remained on top of my head. Feeling my hands and armed jerked to the back of me, cold metal had been placed around my wrists as I was dragged up.

"Anna, wait you can't do this to her," Kristoff shouted his anger overriding his logic. "It's fine Kristoff, I'll be out in a few days just take care of everything!"

Walking out into the cold rain of Arendelle; onlookers watched as I was carried into an all-black limo. Glancing at the government flags on each corner of the vehicle, it notified me that everything the weasel behind me said was true.

"This is a fucking fancy paddy-wagon for a prisoner; its either you like me or I'm public enemy number one," I arrogantly teased. Instantly my head was shoved into the limo my body thrown on to the floor. As the prick named Hans took his seat to the side of me, the pull of the vehicle let me know that we were in motion. Glaring at the bumpy ride I was lost, making the feeling of anger start up again, "What the fuck? Do you do this to all your prisoners!"

"Must you be this loud this early in the day?" Turning around to another voice, the coldness of the limo reached unknown levels that even machinery couldn't match. A sharp burning cold on my wrists formed, as I noticed that my cuffs had turned into solid ice. To the side of me I looked to the far end of the limo, my senses followed the source of cold as I didn't look too far in the confined place. My eyes noticed the pale vestige of a woman staring at me intently; along with a large white dire-wolf sitting at her feet.

The golden-blue eyes of the creature stared at me like prey, as it was different from any wolf I'd ever seen. He looked like any other wolf, the only smudge of mockery to its white-fur were the thick-scaled dragon-horns that sat on his head. It stood up on its haunches, viewing me intelligently and suddenly it whispered into my mind; as its deep baritone voice and wolf-like jaws moved like any human mouth would.

"Yes, I am a Chimera and you can stop staring now." Jumping back, I skidded back as the rich laughter of Hans himself filled the limo. Scrambling over, he opened his large mouth to give a deliberate yawn, spotting his tongue I noticed the black-brand on his tongue. It was simple as a knights long-sword rested in the middle of a circle; along each side, six angelic-wings rested around the piece in blessing. It was the mark of House Menzel.

"Now that the laughter has ceased; let us get back to the task at hand. Master, if you will." Shocked at what I just heard; I knew there was only one Warlock who had the power to bind such a large creature of might. Taking my eyes off the wolf, my eyes once again set themselves to the Master that casually sat back. She wore a mid-thigh black-greyish pencil skirt with black heels; her neatly black button down was tucked under her black-greyish vest as a matching tie completed the folded set. Noticing the large platinum blue-eyed dragons head on her finger that rested on her casually crossed legs. Cold blue stars were all that shown within the darkness of the limo, a shadow casting for no light of the day.

Even within the darkness, I noticed her as it wasn't that hard to tell who she was and my heart of the past couldn't forget. She was my first for love and my first for a taste of reality; as it was the bitterness our families had for each other that set the tone.

"Well if it isn't head and heir to the throne of the Monarchs Magistrate, ice-bitch of the North Elsa fucking Menzel," I spat as I freed myself from the ice-casted cuffs. "Seems your Alchemy could still use work."

"So much for the surprise; then again you always were an overbearing bitch who spoiled everything," I spat popping a comfortable seat on the floor as I rubbed my wrists. "Anna, what are you doing in my kingdom?"

" **Your** kingdom? You got some nerve, and since when is opening a place of business an issue? I mean I've been there for about five years and I pay my taxes, to your fucking crown."

"Still one for the colorful language, I see."

"It's good you remember frost-fucker, "I spat my anger overriding everything within me.

"Your Excellence, can't we just euthanize her now? I mean it's not like she would know anything, she **is** a filthy Alchemist after all," Hans stated his eyes narrowing at me.

"That would be a poor idea, Mr. Isles, we don't need a war with the South or any reason to start Siegfried on another rant. Having Anna's brother at my dinner table once, was good enough."

"That's my darling brother for you," I spat sarcastically at the two Warlocks conversation.

"Really such a barbaric man, but his reasoning for wanting your head on a platter seems interesting," Elsa responded lightly. "If you want more interesting situations, go to a fucking movie."

"I don't think I will as I find your situation more entertaining; the bastard daughter of Ivarson Kristiansen legal heir to his throne, over his own flesh and full blood son Siegfried Kristiansen." My mind boiled, but the energy in me was drained to nothing as the air within the limo remained cold.

"How about you start telling me what the actual fuck is going on here?" Straightening his tie, I watched as Hans pulled a medium sized file from out of his coat; rolling my eyes I knew he was showing off his skills in transformational magic. Taking note of the skill it wasn't hard to connect how he made it into my shop with Kristoff in hand.

Slipping on his glasses he flipped through the paperwork speaking, "Yes, your arrest. Our reason for your arrest Ms. Kristiansen is due to illegal identification; you do know it is illegal in the North to possess fake transcripts?"

"That's just bullshit if you're going after me for that weak claim you might as well arrest everyone in the city. Since you want to play the fucking immigration police why don't you just arrest yourselves; you've got some nerve talking about laws, you have a fucking Chimera in your limo," I shot back to the red-haired snake of a man.

"The name is Bathory, you ingrate," the wolf added in.

"Whatever mutt," I shot back to the insulting wolf-like creature before Hans once again cut in, "That is one matter and this is another, don't get mad because you were caught. Such a serious crime like this would be a sentence of twenty to thirty years within our cells, but my Master has another plan in the works for you."

"If you're going to turn me into my brother, just get it over with; I don't need a damn PowerPoint presentation."

"We could do that; but in this matter, we need your investigation skills along with your cooperation. Now, are you familiar with an Olaf Bjorgman?"

"Yeah...but what's he got to do with all of this?" Watching the regal form of Elsa move as she leaned forward, every part of her contained an unknown frosty yet graceful move. She was beautiful so much so that even others down South spoke of her deadly beauty, something I knew my brother Siegfried wanted in his bed-chambers. Like most wars between kingdoms and many generations, the unknown thought of a union between North and South seemed like a dream in others mind. But like most dreams, the reality of it seemed illogical and disastrous with all of it pointing to the woman in front of me.

No one knew just how old Elsa was, and no one questioned it; as collected as ever she was a shroud of mystery even behind her sky-blue eyes that now looked into mine as she spoke, "Well the fate of your friend will depend on your answer as he has a lot to do with this case. Depending on what you can do to help us will determine your imprisonment, your freedom, or imminent execution by the hand of your older brother."

"Go on…"

"You see my men were transporting something rather important when someone attacked our transport."

"Times are tough, and your Master of Coin isn't exactly a giving hand when it comes to your tax laws, but I'll humor you, just what were you transporting?"

"A suitcase."

"A suitcase? Wow, and here I thought you Warlocks and your materialism couldn't get much worse," I smirked as I slid over to the small bar pouring myself a drink. "Such a typical answer Anna, still the sixteen-year-old girl full of pettiness and cowardice."

"I'm no coward, so save the fucking label for yourself," I spat my words full of venom as I held back the boiling emotions that rested within my chest. A large growl came from Bathory as he spoke once again breaking our staring contest, "If I may interject Master, it seems that we've let our heads and hearts take us away from the mission at hand."

Leaning back and sipping my drink I watched as Elsa went to her own drink, my eyes never leaving hers as the Chimera continued, "Ms. Kristiansen, I know you may think this suitcase is a simple matter, but I can assure you this matter is of great importance as this mere suitcase was once an item of vast power. As a member of the Royal Registry, you are required by oath to serve humanity are you not?"

"That's a trick question, but I have a trick answer. Newsflash, I'm a bastard so that means I don't serve anyone but myself. Besides, it's not like humanity gives a damn in the first place to what you Warlock freaks are missing."

"You say that, but I know in your heart it's not true, that's why we need your help. The contents of this suitcase are something that could end the world as we know it, as it is bound to end up in the wrong hands."

"What's in it?"

"The horrors and creatures that mankind had once feared." I watched the grim golden-blues look at me his statement solid, his words were older than what life had to offer altogether. Suddenly I felt curious, what was the story between Bathory and Elsa?

Everyone knew of the dark-arts when it came to magic and everyone knew there was always a price, everyone except Warlocks. After trial and error, the practice had been so vague and dangerous that even Warlocks banned the craft from themselves. That much I knew and that much Elsa shared with me all those years ago.

"I don't get it, what the hell does this box have to do with Olaf?"

"We believe that your partner Mr. Bjorgman has what we are looking for, and we know the contents of the box have been opened."

"What you mean open? You say there's something horrible in that box, just what did you guys do?"

The frustrated growl from Hans made me turn my head his way.

"It is not a thing of what we did! It's a thing of what you're going to do next; that suitcase was made by that son-of-a-bitch you call a father! No one should be able to open it and someone di-" Punching the red-haired man my anger overflowed as he reached for me, "Enough the both of you!" The shout and cold from Elsa herself were enough to stop us as she continued, "Ivarson did the best he could and he gave us enough time with what he crafted for us, but we can't deny it any longer. The longer this box is out in the open the stronger **he** will get."

"Who is he?"

"The Wrath-Eater, the king of horrors, a god cast down by the Elders themselves; Varaaxion the Wrath-Eater." Remembering the tales of the old-dragon nothing seemed real as every Alchemist and Warlock knew of the beast. No one knew where he came from as he was something from a time no human could remember.

We know he came from a time where gods and goddesses of Yore roamed the Earth, as they freely enjoyed their design. Some say with Varaaxion's arrival it triggered the twilight of the gods themselves, as the old-serpent reached twice the size of devoured worlds targeting and setting ablaze to the coldest winter stars. His name soured the earth and his horde painted the clear waters crimson.

"Varaaxion is just a myth, are you sure you have the right information?"

"It's not a myth Ms. Kristiansen in that I can assure you, as I was once a part of his campaign. That's why this tale that I tell you will consist of two parts; the first part is of the Forge-Maker and the second is of the Ice Queen."

My head looked to the large wolf his eyes dull with death as he continued, "Before Varaaxion became the beast of legend, he and his army were once servants to the Elder-Gods will. Together with Varaaxion, we fought our master's battles; we seized cold stars and fires from places unknown, we enslaved kingdom after kingdom. As for Varaaxion, he was brave, strong, charismatic, and he fought for the Elder-Gods against the great darkness; he was the Elder-Gods cherished creation. However, once the battles were won and darkness had been banished, that's when the Elder-Gods turned their attention to the creation of humanity and Grim-More making Varaaxion jealous and bitter. In his self-isolated madness, he convinced his armies to challenge the Elder-Gods themselves and well, the result is what you look at now."

"So, the gods turned all of you into..."

"Chimera, deformed creatures with no will as only our darkest fears serve as a comfort to silence our screams of pain and they locked us away."

"What about humanity and Varaaxion?"

"When the gods made us this way, the gods tasked certain humans to create a box to seal away the horrors we brought about. As for Varaaxion, he fled into chaos and when he returned, he was no longer himself instead he turned into the beast that we all know. With his beastly powers he devoured the Elder-Gods and ruled in darkness for seven long nights and days, wiping out whole villages; that was until the Forge-Maker challenged him to a bet."

"What bet was that?"

"The Forge-Maker challenged Varaaxion to a duel of magic, a foolish choice that sealed the dragons fate," the wolf scoffed. "A duel of magic?"

"Yes, arrogant and self-assured that he was going to win; Varaaxion took up the challenge agreeing to the stipulations the Forge-Maker had placed. It was only then the world of war ceased as everyone looked in awe at the wonder of magic that the beast produced. No longer did red-rivers run and no longer did fields and cattle burn, as life returned."

"So, what did the Forge-Master do?"

"When it came time for the Forge-Master's turn he came with a box and a simple message. As he praised the beast for his power, he yielded to Varaaxion praising his win with a box of untold riches. Basking in his victory, Varaaxion opened the box as the great forces of the gods pulled him in with the rest of us."

"So, the Forge-Master tricked Varaaxion? Smooth, never heard of this part of the tale so I gotta question some things. Just how did the Forge-Master get something like that if all the gods were gone?"

"When Varaaxion fled into chaos the Elder-Gods feared for his return; so, they made a box and tasked certain humans in which they'd gifted with otherworldly abilities to guard the box."

"So, what happened to the Forge-Master and the box?"

"When Varaaxion perished, the Forge-Master knew that the box wasn't enough to contain him; and with time running short as magic faded from the world there was nowhere to turn. That was until he met a young queen."

"Let me guess they lived happily ever after?"

"No, with all of his comrades dead he tasked this queen with guarding the box, using the last of his magic to open a rift between this world and the next; the two guided the Grim-More and magic of the world into the world of Yore," the wolf spoke lightly.

"So, he took magic from the world and moved it to Yore, like a Noah's Ark kind of deal?"

"I don't know this Noah you speak of but when the Forge-Master sealed away Varaaxion, he sealed the gods as well stripping humanity of their memory and magic. It is why men speak of tales of them once being able to fly."

"I thought that was a theory?"

"No theory, fact."

"So, if we're speaking on facts, what happened to the Forge-Master? Did he go to Yore with everyone else," I asked interested to see where all of this went.

"No, he stayed here with humans helping them adjust to their new life without magic; but it was only in his service to humans that he found remnants of magic in the form of Alchemy."

"You're saying that the Forge-Master is an Alchemist? That means…"

"Yes, the Forge-Master is your ancestor Anna; and he was the first Great Phoenix Emperor, the savior of humanity. That's why it is your task to help us, seal the unleashed beasts that threaten to spill forth into the world bring balance to chaos and order."

Thinking about it I knew I had no choice and things were not going to be easy with Elsa around, but the logical part of me had no choice as I didn't want to meet the end of my brother's ax. "If I do this will you assholes leave me alone and let me run my dammed shop?"

"In that, you have our word," Hans answered.

"Fine…" With Elsa knocking on the black tinted window of the limo she spoke soft as silk, "Driver, make way for Stonefalls."

"Stonefalls, as in Stonefalls Academy?"

"Yes, I will be personally overseeing your mission to make sure your part of the deal remains, while Mr. Isles will find us leads."

"What's in Stonefalls?"

The grim and dark clouds of rain gathered overhead as rain hit the windows making the Warlock speak, "The running."

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you guys read and review because the next chapter is going to be a good one.**_


	4. The Sky-King and The Serpent Pt 1

**_AN: I'm back at it again._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Frozen_**

 ** _Warning: There's a big fat G!P coming your way ElsaxAnna, as well as minor spoilers from the Frozen 2 trailer._**

* * *

Dark cold air froze my lungs as I hugged my fur-collared jean-jacket up close to my body, making me hate the North even more. The black-rocky earth mixed with the sands sat under me making the pebble trapped in my boots even more annoying. The large rolling tide of waves filled with unknown large pillars of rock and the tall black cliffs trapped us, all of it making us take refuge in the small plot of land all four of us stood on. To the distance, a large piece of cliff fell with a mighty yet mute-like splash into the collapsing screaming storm of a sea, as I knew this was the reason why they called this area Stonefalls. With Elsa standing in front of the large waves, Hans and I held back waiting within the darkness.

"What the fuck are we doing here? Gods, I hate the North," I spat holding my balled fists to my mouth to keep warm. A sly smirk came to Hans face as he poked, "What, don't like the weather Southerner?"

"I hope you know, I still have enough energy to kick your ass."

"And I still have enough energy to call your brother." Shutting up I bit back my pride hating every single moment; it was useless, I had no choice but to be held captive. Sensing something behind me, a noticed four people emerge from the rocky carved path that led to our very destination. A grim smile came to Hans' lips as he spoke, "Ah, it seems like your students have arrived your excellence."

"Are you fucking kidding me, you took me all the way out here for a teaching lesson?"

Stalking over to our side, Bathory sat on his haunches speaking up, "You really **are** a Southerner after all? Allow me to explain, here in the North Warlocks honor strength and intellect above all. For them it is the natural order of the old way; you Alchemists may have your festivals and feasts to honor the joys around you, but we here to the North have The Running."

Watching the students line up in front of us they disrobed, my insides jumped at the sight in front of me. Their bruised and cut bodies were all that I had seen from under the dirt and muck of the earth. Weakly they stood, their heads were shaved with only a tattooed seven-digit coded number on the backs of their skulls serving as new-world order identification.

Only clothed in tattered shorts, their bare feet swayed as the sharpness of the salty-rocks served no comfort for them to stand on. Their shivering bodies braced against the cold air that the current rolled in, as the four couldn't have been any older than sixteen. Sudden footsteps came to my ears making me take my focus away from the teens as Elsa appeared to the three of us, her tall slender body stood firm with strength. The cold daring look sat in her blue jewels as it was all that remained on her face; removing her vest, tie, and heels the students looked down in respect. Handing the items to Hans a small nod was given his way before setting her sights to me before going back to her task.

 _What the hell was that look about?_

Turning her back her voice and body reached to the young student's ears, her aura cold and dark like the waves and sky above. Placing her hands behind her back in militant form, her posture remained planted like the roots of a tree.

"Twenty-seven of you were sent out six-months ago and only four of you survived. Take note that some of those that you've lost were brothers, sisters, I'm sure some of you would even go so far as to call these people your friends. However, your dreams of what could've been are nothing but that, dreams."

Spotting the hurt look in the student's eyes, I knew there was more, as I sensed the trauma that existed within them.

Hearing Elsa continue she did, "The reality is that some of you might not make it today if anything all of you will die today. I know you've faced death more times than you can count, but that is not the end of it as this is the way of old; this is what it means to be a Warlock of Stonefalls Academy. It is that pride and natural strength that brings you here to obtain your Mark of Mastery as Storm-Walkers. In your succession, if you survive you will be one step closer to joining your intellectual peers as Warlocks; and in that, you will bring honor to your Houses. For your final test, you are to make it to that rock over there and make it safely back."

Watching her point the large rock that stood high out of the random graveyard of rocky coast, the storms of thunder started as the rain started to roll in a rage.

"These lads are never going to make it to Whitehall," Hans spoke out.

"What's Whitehall?" Watching him roll his eyes, mirth coming to his features as I didn't like the bastards look one bit as he spoke, "Whitehall is the next step these young lads will face; unlike your ignorant band of Alchemists, we Warlocks have four schools of mastery. Whitehall, Havenfell, Stonefalls, and Summerfall. These schools are where these students will go if they pass today, and if they're lucky they will get to meet other instructors who will take over the mantle. However, it is Elsa's job as headmistress and queen to inspire the next generation of Warlocks for the wars to come."

"What do yo-"

"Shh, she's starting."

Watching the tall woman loosen her braid she settled for a low-nape ponytail. Watching her, I remembered the woman to be more majestic than I remembered. Strong willed, daring and dangerous I watched as Elsa's bare feet moved on the dark-stony sand below her.

Taking one last look to her students she called out, "All of you watch." Running into the open shore a white path of ice led the way to her footing, as Anna's shock came with the massive on-coming wave that headed Elsa's way.

"Is she fucking crazy? She's never going to make that thing," I explained swiping my head back to the wolf, noticing the blank stare he watched on before speaking, "You underestimate her and that is a grave mistake child, now watch and learn as you will know why the people worship her."

With the wave coming and Elsa running at full force, the cold ice of winter swept in as it claimed the watery sea encasing the crashing wave in ice. Running up the breaking of the wave from its captured form broke apart. I was in amazement as I watched her clear another wall of water blocking her; freezing another wave she settled on a rock before going again, gaining more distance as I could see her heading to her goal.

"You see, the thing that you Alchemists lack is patience and restraint. You maybe vast knowers of the alchemic arts, but you are no masters of the elements. Control, strength, vitality, cunning, wit and knowledge is what it means to be a Warlock. Not all things are shrouded in passion child, you would do best to know it," Bathory spoke out, leaving my side.

Rolling my eyes at the wolfs rant; I watched as she made it to her goal, the roaring of water and clashing of thunder and lightning putting fear into the students. With an instant, my eyes came from the rock of a finish line where she stood to the shores where she reappeared once again soaking and wet.

Swallowing my mind fought hard not to draw a blank as her clothing clung to her shape, making me see the faintest outline of her bra and perfect breasts. Her hair had slid from its low-nape ponytail casting down to her shoulders freely. Shaking my head inwardly I counted from ten in an attempt not to give in.

"Instructor Hans will see to your trial," Elsa commanded as she moved to the back of the young band.

"Watch Alchemist, for this is the way we do things in the North," Hans spoke out before walking past me bumping me directly in the shoulder. With Elsa taking her place by the wolves side, I watched the band ready themselves. Shouting like a drill Sargent, I watched as Hans rambled more uselessness much to my ears annoyance. Before I was able to register any of it a loud pop came as they were off and into the waves. With each of them running into the ocean, they resembled a fish-out-of-water as they were awkward within the sea.

"Are they going to make it," I asked as another starved student was swept within a wave, from the white foamed waves I saw his head hit dangerously against the rocky coast.

Watching blood sprawl within the water it was clear that he needed to be saved, pushing forward to save him a firm hand as cold as burning ice covered my shoulder. Shrugging my shoulder from her grip I geared up as my anger fueled me shouting, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Interfere again, and I will have you executed." The dark cold screams of the cracking thundered shore gave way to the cold dead-pan voice of Elsa. I didn't dare to look back the petrifying fear of fury shook me to the core. Still, I could feel it, even after ten years. It was those eyes of judgment, those sapphire blues that burned like stars, freezing all the blood and fire in me. I stared in agony as I couldn't do anything for the screams, the mastication of it all added to my guilt. The North was a harsh place and it was the North that kept their ways, a logic that I could never understand.

"Come." It was a simple command; the dark low voice of freezing fury was all that remained. The slight change in the air told me that she'd left to lead me. Giving one last glance back to the blackened gray shores, there were no longer screams as they were silent like freshly fallen snow. Everything had been silenced, and everything sealed, as The Sea of Stonefalls silenced those who entered.

* * *

Pillars stood tall as they were infused to the grey stone brick walls, the massiveness of the grand hall towered letting the cold unfeeling wind of the North slip through into my bones. Distinguished stain-glass windows were scattered thinly along the walls. From the outside of the coast, I could see overhanging crenellations for archers and artillery telling me the true age of the building. When many humans thought to the countryside it was as if none could picture it, as only the city of Arendelle remained at the forefront.

My shoes scuffed the marble floors of the large keep, all of it made me realize just how deep a hold the Warlocks had on humanity. It wasn't just Arendelle that they owned, but they were rooted into the entire continent of Arberin. The continent of Arberin; known as the continent that never was. Far into the reaches of the Arctic, it stood as it was the first place in which the Grim-More appeared; untouched by time and unknown to the human world. The word Arberin coming from the ancient Anarian tongue that was lost to the world, a tongue that only Gods, Titans, and Dragons spoke. To all that knew, it was a dead language; from before the creation of Yore. With more races of Grim-More mixing their own customs and cultures, only low-Anarian existed.

Speaking up I couldn't hold it in any longer, "Where the hell are we?"

Elsa spoke up her voice clear and unbothered, "Surely, you would notice a school when you see it. However, if you must know we are in Stonefalls Academy."

"Academy? This place looks nothing like what I heard, as you know I've only stayed South of Arberin all my life. Minus coming to see you at Lavinsport Estate all those years ago." Elsa gave me no comment still, I spoke on in disbelieving shock, "Wow. So, this is the famous Stonefalls Keep?" Turning around to get a three-hundred and sixty-degree look of the place, it was hard to picture it as a school.

As Stonefalls was a large keep I could only think about it in its prime, as I'd heard stories as a girl. Some knew of the Great Salt-Kings who ruled over the seas and others didn't. It was only then when I thought to the stories my grandfather told me; telling me of the great barbarians of the sea and storms as he spoke of Gerald-Saltwater and Brandon of Sea-Tower.

Thinking to the two brothers who ruled the coast serving the throne in the North, it was hard to picture anything before the war. The old wise voice of my grandfather rang in my ears, alerting me to a peaceful time within my childhood. It was the two Salt-Kings who snatched those who swam or sailed by their ships and it was those captured who were doomed; as they were fed to the Northern Kings table within his Bloody-Palace. It was a story to scare all the Southern children from straying too far within the night seas, but I knew nothing of fear from the tale. There were many tales like these that were in Arberin, but none I believed.

Walking more into the keep it showed no signs of decay even after the ages, as the cold walls seemed determined to stand against any weaknesses. With my ears perked to the sounds of students chattering, to my sight students of all shapes and sizes came out transferring to their next class; with all passing, they gave their admirations bowing to Elsa in fear and respect.

Despite the location, it was like any other stuck up private school as the students dressed in sweater-vests, slacks, and skirts starched to perfection. Peeking in rooms I noticed that regular lessons went on, and others not so much as feats of magic were performed.

Large metal doors opened leading into the rich large oakwood desk, bookshelves, and French glassed windows as the décor seemed warmer. Small buildings, houses, and other structures populated the grounds outside the castle walls, as I could see more of the cold countryside along with Arendelle in the dark distance. Noticing a small changing screen had been set up it was clear to say that everyone within the building was organized, but then again, I knew Elsa to be someone that was anything but.

"Have a seat." As she went behind the screen to change the feeling felt like something all over again. Sitting down into the plush brown leather seats, I could hear her changing as I tried my best not to look as I was no longer that lovestruck teenager from years ago.

Refocusing on something else I looked around wondering where Bathory had escaped to. Feeling the oncoming thirst for a drink, I watched as the snow started to come down. "You got anything to drink in this place or are you going to have me run some test of death for that too?" Coming out in record time she wore the same style but in the color of black, drying out her hair she re-tied it in a low-nape pony-tail. It was hard to deny that Elsa Menzel was sexy.

Solemnly she sat across from me, her arms on the table knitting her long slender fingers together. Staring with keen annoyance at me, I spoke up uncomfortable with the matter. "So. You're still doing this headmaster thing? Really what does a Queen get out of teaching snot-nosed brats."

"So, you're still doing the delinquent thing I see, but if you wish to mock me then go ahead. However, I'm serving the next generation under me as it is my duty to do so, just as it was my mother's before me."

"Wow what is it with you and duty, I mean I remember you telling me the same crap years ago. What was it? Oh yeah, you couldn't let House Menzel's name be soiled by a little girl who has the blood of Southern Savages."

"Anna look… I didn't come to you so I could argue, I came here because I need you," Elsa spoke. My heart softened at her voice as it was much softer, holding my anger I steeled myself.

"Oh, now you need me? That's just fucking comical," I responded my heart bitter at the woman who broke my heart years ago. "Anna it's not about that, its abou-"

"What's it about hmm? You expect me to do your bidding because you come back into my life unannounced? I had something good going back at that shop it wasn't perfect, but it was damn good and here you come once again fucking up my shit! What were you expecting? Me falling into your arms like some teenager while we walk into the sunset," I shouted my anger getting the best of me.

"Anna, I know you're mad but at the time you have to understand my position back then; I was next in line for the throne and you were just a teenager. How could I do anything with my goal right within my sights?"

Scoffing at the weak excuse, the saddened eyes of Elsa didn't seem enough to quell my anger, "Fuck you! You're not going to come out of this looking like a hero Elsa Menzel! You broke my heart and now after ten years, you want my fucking help?"

The warmth in the room shifted to a bitter air, as I glanced to the annoyance of Elsa gritting her teeth. "Yes, I need your damned help and since you don't believe me or want to hear my side of the story; maybe you can conduct yourself more professionally?"

"Why should I? You come and then you twist my fucking arm to get me in this damned office; then again that is your style isn't it Winter-Blood."

The sour stare from Elsa told it all as the old nickname had stuck, with it being an insult more than an honor I could tell it cut her deep. As I knew no one knew just how old Elsa was, no other Warlock in history could tell and it was just the same for the human realm as researchers stopped searching. However, within the mystery in it, one untraceable name came to everyone's ears; Winter-Blood. No one knows how Elsa came by a name, and no one dared to ask unless they wanted a frozen watery death.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she spoke on annoyed with the name, "I didn't invite you to be insulted; rather than take out your childish anger on me you need to focus on something else as we don't have much time. Mind that you were given a choice, and this is the consequence of that choice, good or bad."

"Yeah, by strong-arming me into this mess. Just what the hell did you and your band of Warlock freaks do?"

"It's not a matter of what we did as it is a matter of what is happening now Anna. War is coming like the likes we've never seen, and we can't let the humans know about this. If we do this whole thing would be for nothing. What I mean to say is that this task I'm giving you is an important one as it is only you that I can trust with such matters." Feeling my heart crack at her soft rich voice, a part of me knew this Elsa as it was a part that no one saw, and I knew Elsa was never one to give her trust easily yet alone speak the word.

Drawing out a long wind of air, my tense shoulders sagged defeated; as my voice began to drop the edge coming off as Elsa slipped on a pair of glasses. "Fine, I'll bite-just tell me what's going on?"

"As much as I want to say I really don't know; in that, I can tell you."

"Wow. A Warlock that doesn't know what's going on; is the sky falling? Please someone call the press," I quipped not knowing what to make of the situation. "Look the little bit we know comes from history, and we can only connect the present matters to now. However, I've come to a hunch along with a few others within the Magistrate still, matters of what I know are scarce that maybe so. However, as for the box getting into your friend's hands that was no mere accident."

"So, what's the hunch?"

"We believe there's a traitor in our ranks, this isn't the first time someone of ill-will wanted to do something like this. I'm sure your ancestors know of such a thing, as I'm sure you know of the tale of the Scarlet King and the Horse Lord."

"Never was much of a reader into our family history, too much a snooze-fest if you ask me. Still, it's looking kind of lonely up at the throne I see. Welcome to the club," I teased before popping up to gather a drink from the mini-bar. Getting what I needed I tossed back the brown liquid before continuing, "I'm not here to help you in your political matters Elsa; besides, what happened to individual strength, natural law, and the old-way?"

"When it comes to the fate of the world, rules I can bend; still even in your disgust with me, we have things to do as we shall commence with our first hunt."

"We? Look you may be my ex-girlfriend and all, but I don't hunt with others meaning there's no **we**. I do my missions alone and by myself, hell even Kristoff knows that."

A struggling glimpse came to Elsa's features as I couldn't tell what was going on within her. Rubbing her tongue over her teeth within her mouth in annoyance; she spoke out. "Correction, there's an **us**. Do I need to remind you of your situation?"

"I don't know. Then again, your attitude is starting to make me forget a lot these days," I struck back.

"Let me refresh your memory, your going to need help one way or another. As **you** need a Warlock to seal these creatures. Last I checked that wasn't your specialty. You need all the help you can get on this mission, this is more than just a suitcase we are in the realm of Gods Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"We've received disturbing reports from all over Arberin. There's a lot of murder scenes as of late and most of them are of the grimmest nature, as many have reported these cases as not of this world. So far, the human government has done their part of the deal by covering the story; as the cases are within isolated areas."

Taking out a file Elsa slapped the thick folder down, walking up to the desk I spotted blurry images that were enlarged and uneven. Noticing what it was, the image wasn't hard to tell as I turned my head in frustration.

"Shit, it's a fucking Griffin. I thought those things were extinct?" Watching me keenly from her knitted fingers Elsa spoke up her mind clear as she gathered the facts, "They were, it is a Griffin but not just any Griffin."

"What do you mean?"

"The witness that spoke to our human allies told them that this Griffin spoke, along with her stating that the large beast had strained marks where chains had once been."

"You think it's one of those creatures from the fucking suitcase?"

"Well, Anna what Griffon do you know to speak?" Taking another sip of my drink, my mind worked in overtime as I'd heard of creatures with legendary powers from long since passed. With Grim-More being the smaller less dangerous of these creatures and my ancestors hunting these great beasts down into extinction; it was clear to say that this mission became more troublesome than what was needed.

"Look I'm no hunter, hell my family hasn't done that shit since I don't know, fucking forever! I'm just here to get this damn suitcase," I spat, the alcohol coming to life in my veins.

"Yes, that is true, but your blood like mine never forgets and it is your duty to put a stop to these creatures. If we don't there will be another war with humans and more lives lost. This is a situation I'm sure your father wouldn't want. Besides I have a plan."

"Wow, you have a plan isn't that convenient. While you Warlocks were in your keeps hiding and planning centuries ago, we Alchemists were on the front line with these creatures against it all."

"You speak as if you know yourself, there is nothing wrong with planning and I plan to take this beast down and trap it."

"Elsa, this isn't just something you can plan." A knock on the door snapped me out of my aggravation as Elsa looked to the door before speaking, "Enter." Coming in as commanded an elderly woman with pinned silvery-grey hair shuffled in with a flat medium sized brown box. "You have post, your majesty."

Noticing the woman from Elsa's servants, a small smile came to my features as I spoke up. "I got that Gerda."

Stepping in front of her she offered the box, a bright smile coming to her wrinkled features as she spoke full of life. "My! If it isn't little Anna, I heard a fuss from the students when they spoke of a red-haired beauty within these halls, but I didn't believe it to be true!"

"It's great to see you too Gerda."

With the woman's grey-eyes taking me in she spoke up more proudly, "It is wonderful to see you as well, and my you've grown! Tall like the limbs of a tree and more beautiful than a flower in spring."

"I don't know if I'm a flower, but still it's nice to hear your praise and good to hear the warmth in your voice."

Slipping in for a hug the warmth from the older woman came, remembering the cold days within the Lavinsport Estate; Gerda held the warmth that the South couldn't give me. "It is no praise if it is true my dear, it is good to see you in the North as I hope that you visit Winterhall."

"I hope so too."

"I'll put on a fresh pot of tea, do you still take honey in it." Surprised that she remembered a blush came to my face, "Yes I do, but I find it strange that you remember such things Gerda."

"In that our majesty wouldn't let us servants forget; well, I best be off now. Your Majesty, will you be traveling home or staying here for the night?"

"No Gerda, I will be returning to Winterhall to pack; my stay will be brief," Elsa added in with a soft tone as she held the same respect for the woman that I had.

"Then I shall let the staff know," Gerda spoke out with a bow leaving my embrace. Shuffling out I wanted to help, but the voice of Elsa spoke out, "Don't. If you help her out, she will yell at you."

"Why do you have her working?"

"I've tried to have her retire, but she refuses; she's been with me a long time and she takes pride in her work. That and I can't find a more reliable soul than her." Wanting to ask more on the comment that Gerda spoke on; my head pushed my fast beating heart down. I knew asking Elsa would be like pulling teeth, as she wasn't the warmest lover I'd had.

"S-So this Griffin."

"Yes," Elsa answered ever hopeful to change the subject.

"Look. I'm no hunter, I'm a Private Investigator and I know I've given you shit about your plans, but if you have something in stock then I'll try. However, this is going to be a long shot and for that, I'm going to need some laughing-thorn and buck-tongue."

"We have that here at the school, I shall get our herbalist right on it."

"Fine, so where is this beast?"

"If anything, it's outside the city. However, I was hoping with your skill maybe you can tell me about these creatures as Arberin is a big continent."

With Elsa opening her desk, she took out a large map of the continent before standing and leaning over. Setting the box down on the edge of the table, I came by her to take-a-look. "Wow, that's a lot of land to cover; sometimes I forget that Arberin is this big."

Elsa tossed a rare dreamy smile as she stared into the distance, my heart skipped a beat. "I remember you wanting to see the world; you had dreams so large that even Lavinsport couldn't contain it."

"Oh, really you remember," I asked smiling. "Yes, it was your first time up North as I remember you being scared out of your wits, " Elsa teased, her arm playfully bumping into mine.

"Bullshit, if I was scared it was because I was going to face boredom with you tutoring me all day. Really it was the worst thing my father could've done." The saddened smile came to Elsa's face making me question what more was traveling through her mind.

"S-So this beast where do you think he is?"

"He could be in a number of places. I remember reading something about Griffons having their nests West near the Nemean Mountains. Then there's the Stone Steps of Breakwell but the Sea has never been a Griffins habitat."

"I thought Griffins don't have weaknesses towards the elements of nature."

"That's a myth, as Griffons have perks just like all creatures. Our best bet is the Nemean Mountains, the air is thin there and the numerous high mountain tops make for great hiding," I spoke out sure of my answer.

"However, there isn't much hunting game there. This thing could be towards the East near Sommerfall."

"Why would he be East?"

"I don't know. Most of the reports and sightings I got came from the East, most of it being a farming region so I found it difficult to believe myself," Elsa informed.

Putting a hand to my chin, I thought hard as I wanted to question it all. "That's strange, well that changes everything; ok what about down South do you think he's there?"

"I don't think so. As you know your brother surely would've taken part in letting the world know of his exploits. What about the Reigns River, it's South-East."

"Maybe, but mostly that area is river-lands and swamps. If I'm going to go with my gut, I'll bet on West the habitat is right for a Griffin. I just hope the legends are true about their only being three types of this fucking thing," Anna suggested.

"You know I was almost ready to indulge in your hunt and on normal circumstances, you'd be right Ms. Kristiansen. However, you're not dealing with any regular Griffin, and these are not the stories your wet-nurse told you about. You are dealing with a creature of spite with an evil like no other. The question is not where, but what." The new voice of Bathory himself came as Gerda walked in with tea the large white dire-wolf coming in, setting the tea down the older woman slid quietly back out.

Crossing my arms, I gave a skeptical eye-brow tossing my doubt into the open, "That can't be true, the scrolls said nothing about Griffins having an intellect of human or Grim-More nature."

"There are fish born with wings, but do you expect them to fly Ms. Kristiansen," Bathory looked on, as I could give no answer.

"Exactly, just because something is in a book or dusty scroll does not mean it is set in stone, even old myths and stereotypes can be challenged by the fabric of time."

"So, what are you saying, there's more to this hunt?"

"Yes, you are hunting the first of six generals within Varaaxion's army. His name was general Rindhal."

"Rindhal?"

"Rindhal was a prominent general and I've served with him at a point as we conquered expanses for the gods. He's foolhardy, arrogant, and ill-tempered just like you. However, if you want to know the rudimentary facts of his breed, he is indeed a Death-Talon."

"Wow, that's not helpful, "I commented not caring about his lecture.

Wanting to slap myself I knew Death-Talon Griffins were the worst of the breed; as they were the largest and deadliest of the three. Legend told of them craving the flesh of any and all that crossed its path; mankind had been lucky not to meet these creatures for it was said that their wide wings resembled the element of wind, as they generated cataclysmic storms and death. Cursing my luck, it seemed that history repeated itself as the last of the legendary creatures died before my time.

Watching the Chimera sit in my spot, I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. Noticing his action was there only to spite me I walked to the bar getting another drink as the white beast spoke again, "You speak about helpfulness; yet you won't do us a favor and silence those flapping gums of yours."

"Listen here you flea-bitten mu-"

"Ah, I see that you've got it. Open it up Master and let's have a look, shall we," he spoke out completely ignoring me.

With Elsa nodding, I watched as she tore the tape from the box opening it to reveal a black metal suitcase. Taking it in, the craftsmanship was clear to see as it was my father's work.

Warmth came to my chest at the memory of watching him in his workshop as a child, but it was only to be replaced by bitter memories. "What the hell is my old-man doing sending you this crap," I asked clearly annoyed as Elsa answered.

"If you must know this is a part of my plan, I asked your father to commission this for me. Then again, he's always commissioned such work for the Magistrate," Elsa explained.

"What did you fucking need my father for? Couldn't you have done it yourself, I mean it's already bad enough I hadn't seen the old man in ten-years."

"That is something we are going to have to tell you later, but for now we will be trapping these creatures with what your father is giving us."

With the explanation earning my silence I needed to concentrate, but I found it hard as the woman in front of me held on firm in her emotions.

"Ok fine, but I want answers as soon as this shit is over. Now, this Rindhal guy; you say he thinks as we do, but I'm not getting it. Do got any answers about what he wants mutt?"

"It's not about what Rindhal wants it is what he wishes to regain, as he is headed to Ivesgard."

"Ivesgard in the East; why would he be there?" The silence in the room was enough to be maddening as I waited for the hound to speak his eyes never wavering, "Rindhal is in the East because that is where his bones are buried, and that's where he can acquire the power that is necessary to become a god once again."

* * *

 ** _AN: Well that's it for me as_** _**theirs**_ **_more lore and more secrets that Bathory and Elsa are hiding. How will their hunt go find out next time on Dragon Ball Z XD_**


End file.
